Some petroleum refineries procure crude oils and process a mixture of crude oils into several intermediate products. These intermediates are blended together to create final products such as liquid petroleum gas (LPG), gasoline, diesel, jet fuel, asphalt, petroleum coke, etc. Stringent quality requirements may be imposed on some of these final products, for example, by environmental agencies, customers, etc.